


Aftermath on Coruscant

by LCWells



Series: Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCWells/pseuds/LCWells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's danger in the aftermath of the Jedi Purge for Mon Mothma of Chandrila but she's saved by a stranger - Corellian Lieutenant Crix Madine. In the meantime, Bail Organa has to figure out how to return the late Padme to her planet without triggering any questions about her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath on Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written in 2007. It belongs to the same universe as "For the Good of the Galaxy" and "Proof of Death."

Bail Organa, Viceroy of Alderaan and its representative to the Republic -- now-Imperial -- Senate looked through the glass window of the medical bay at the lifeless body of Padme Naberre Amidala of Naboo, his political ally and dear friend; and wondered what he was going to do next. 

The maternity ‘droids would take care of her two infants, who would also be watched over by the two Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Organa had no doubt that the Jedi already had plans for the children, plans that included reviving the massacred Order and combating the Sith who had ordered the genocide. Part of his mind understood their absorption in the future – Padme’s children were a fresh future. He hoped that the boy and girl would have some free will in the matter – but he wasn’t sure that was going to happen. 

That left Organa alone to watch Padme through the glass. She hadn’t any privacy for her dying with he and Yoda watching, Obi-Wan by her side and surrounded by ‘droids. Now her body was swathed in a blanket embroidered with the royal seal of Alderaan – finally alone with only subdued glow of lamps above her. 

_What am I going to do?_ He was used to planning ahead and thinking things through. Foresight and caution had saved his life from assassins more than once on Coruscant and even once on Alderaan, but now things were changing so swiftly he wasn’t sure of his next move. 

Chancellor Palpatine – no, Emperor Palpatine -- had implemented changes so fast and far-reaching that Organa was having a hard time keeping up. For some reason the ‘droid armies of the Separatists had shut down as if an order had been given, and the Separatists planetary systems seemed cowed by the Republic – no, Empire, I must remember that – forces. What had happened to the Separatist leaders? Were they dead or alive? There were rumors of them hiding on the rim or even being dead being discussed on private diplomatic channels and, even now, he had more messages pending in his private office, awaiting his answers. 

_Better ask, not what am I going to do, in a future I can’t see, but right now -- what will I do with her? Her body that is. Padme, why did you leave now? There is too much at stake, Senator from Naboo. We need you._

He ran a hand over his face then through his hair as he studied the shrouded figure. _I’ll hide your child in my own household. When she is older, I’ll tell her to study the great leaders in the Senate – and your name will be there, Padme. I’ll make sure she knows you. I wish you were just asleep._

“But for now,” he said aloud, “I have to concoct some kind of story to explain how I found you, and how I am bringing you to your home -- dead.”

*******

Darth Sidious, formerly Senator Palpatine of Naboo, sat behind his desk in his private office, smiling at the outcome of his master plan. _No, not the end of the plan – only the end of part one. I have won this battle against the Jedi but there could be trouble from the Senate. I am not yet ready to sweep it away even though the military governors are taking control of their sectors. I will need more than the clones for the military – they die too fast. I will institute military academies on the human worlds and I’ll take the best from the planetary militias. No one will escape me. I will train my new Navy well and they will do my bidding without question._

Mas Amedda, the Speaker of the Senate entered, carrying himself proudly, his massive horns only a bare half-foot from the ceiling. He was privy to some of Palpatine’s closet secrets during the years of the Emperor’s rise, and knew that the devotion had paid off. After the battles with the Jedi Yoda, Amedda had repaired the office in time for Palpatine’s return. Now, it looked as if it hadn’t been almost destroyed.

“You have set the plan in order?” Palpatine asked, cocking his head slightly. 

“I followed your orders, my Emperor,” Amedda replied. “The teams are out.”

Palpatine laughed, his right hand tapping on his desktop like a gavel in a court. “Tonight sees the end of the rebellious systems. This Petition of the Two Thousand asking me to yield my powers gives me the list of those who might resist.”

“As you ordered, I also sent teams to several others.”

“Other names? Such as?”

“Randomly chosen Senators, my lord. You requested that it not be obvious that the Two Thousand were pin-pointed.”

“Oh, they will know, Amedda,” Palpatine said in a silky voice. “They will see the pattern even if others don’t. Was Organa of Alderaan on your list?”

The massive giant shook his head. “He is off-planet. I checked.”

“Pity. He would have made a good example. Still, I am sure that others will do. HoloNet will record the attacks?”

Mas Amedda nodded, his horns reflected in the shiny surface of Palpatine’s desk. “And broadcast them after we edit the recordings. The HoloNet ‘droids have been circulating the city so everyone is used to them, and will be in place to catch these attacks -- ”

“Purely by accident, of course. Good. Not only are Jedi destroyed but any system that might have remembered them fondly will now see how they’ve murdered members of the Senate after they failed to assassinate me,” Palpatine said in a pleased tone. Standing, he lifted his black hood so it shaded his yellowed head. “Now, I have to see to Lord Vader’s recovery. Do not disturb me further!”

“Yes, my lord.” Amedda’s head stayed bowed until the Emperor had left. 

*********

Senator Mon Mothma thought that the nights were the worst. You couldn’t see the smoke on the horizon from the burning of the Jedi Temple, and the brisk winds were blowing the opposite way, but she could still taste the acrid ozone of the energy weapons in the air.

Ever since the Empire had been declared and the Jedi pronounced traitors, there had been more security on Coruscant. She had had to show her identi-key so often that she made sure her over wrap had an easily accessible pocket. Her private apartment was near the Senate in a building where many other Ambassadors lived with the balcony for their air cars. 

She walked restlessly around the main room, looking over the city. The rotating building gave her a universal view of Coruscant and the stream of flying cars. Looking down she could see strings of light, the web of transportation that flew all over the planet. Above there were only a few streams, most of them military transports. 

_Why doesn’t Palpatine just declare martial law and shut down the city?_ she wondered bleakly. Then he can hunt his Jedi without any interference.

She turned back, heading into her office knowing there would be some messages to handle. She had to be careful. Her name had not been on the Petition of the Two Thousand, their demand for the return of his Special Powers and the reinstatement of the Republic; but she was certain that he knew she was involved. 

“Senator,” a voice respectfully broke into her concentration and she turned. Her chief bodyguard stood by the door. “There is a private communiqué for you.”

“Thank you, Zhar,” she acknowledged. “I will take it in here.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said respectfully and stepped back. 

She only had two guards, Zhar and Mairhar. Chandrila was an agricultural planet with little need of protection, and there had been fights in her world’s Senate over the cost of providing her guards in Coruscant. Chandrila wasn’t seen as a threat. Even the Trade Federation approved of the breadbasket of the galaxy. 

I never thought the Separatists would attack Coruscant either, she thought sitting behind her desk, her ivory gown creasing only slightly. There was carnage during that battle with all the crashes. Luckily none of them hit the Senate or the government buildings but it was so close. Maybe that’s what I smell, the leftover scent of that destruction, not the Jedi Temple.

A blinking light caught her gaze, and she noted the displayed identity code. Naboo? What did Senator Amidala want with her? She pressed the button and a hologram came up. 

It wasn’t Padme; it was the stocky figure of Captain Typho, her chief security officer. “Senator Mon Mothma, I regret interrupting you this evening,” he said with deep respect. 

“Captain Typho. What is the problem?” she asked, intrigued. 

“Senator, the Emperor has ordered that we seal Senator Amidala’s apartments. The deputy chief at the embassy has requested guidance from Naboo before agreeing, but I know that the Senator often felt you had connections inside the Senate and might find out some information. Is it possible that you can find out why would he do this?”

Mon Mothma’s spine had tightened as she watched. What does Palpatine know that I don’t? Is it about Padme? Is she safe? Or has she told him about the group? “What about Senator Amidala? Where is she?”

Typho looked as upset as the stolid man could. “She took off on a private mission a day ago, and I have heard nothing. I have sent messages to her ship, but there is no reply. With the dangers of the Separatists and now the Jedi – “

“The Jedi would not touch Senator Amidala,” Mon Mothma said calmly. “She had many friends among the Council. Until we know what has happened at the Temple, I will continue to await the truth.”

He bowed his head. “As you wish Senator.”

“I will ask my sources and try to find an answer, Captain Typho. In the meantime, I would recommend you follow the Emperor’s orders.” 

“Thank you, Senator,” he acknowledged and the hologram faded. 

Padme gone, her apartments sealed? Is she dead? With a rustle of white skirts, Mothma stood. “I had better warn my guards that if – “

“Senator!” came the call from outside, and she walked into the outer room. Zhar stood next to the door leading to the private air car ramp. “Jedi!” He started down towards the landing area. 

The dark brown car with a red racing stripe down each side definitely held two men who were hooded as the Jedi usually were. It dropped out of the airstreams, narrowly missing a dashing orange-black car that braked abruptly. The strangers were headed for her private landing strip. 

“If that is the Jedi, then let them in, Zhar!” she called feeling relieved. Someone must have survived the battle at the Temple. But why come here? Caution leapt up in her and she stepped back. “Zhar, be wary – “

Before her words were done, a bolt hit the guard sending him skidding across the metal floor. His body armor absorbed much of the blast but he was obviously unconscious.

They aren’t Jedi, Mon Mothma thought stunned. Otherwise they’d have lightsabers. She stepped back inside the apartment, her hand fumbling for the control panel for the protective screens to shut out the two intruders running across the platform. 

The lights went out, then emergency lights came on. The main power had been lost. They must have some kind of damper.

A crash made the entire building shake and she saw the orange speeder had landed on the inner part of the ramp, narrowly missing the two men, who swayed and fell, but fired over their shoulders at the newcomer. 

He fired back, nailing one in the throat. The man collapsed on his back. The other intruder fired bolt after bolt, and the rescuer dodged down into his ship.

Zhar staggered to his feet, fired once, and the intruder spun, his shot hitting the bodyguard in the throat. He died instantly. 

Mon Mothma jabbed at the controls of the screens and realized they weren’t working. In fact, nothing came on. I thought they’d put the screens on the emergency --

A hand grabbed her and spun her back over one of the padded couches. Char’s assistant, Mairhar, had come racing in in time to see his leader collapse. 

“The shields aren’t working!” she blurted out. 

He nodded dropping to one knee and aiming at the intruder. His shot went over the Jedi’s head and almost hit the rescuer who had been about to fire. He ducked back into the shelter of the air car. 

“Not at him!” she cried. “Shoot the Jedi!”

The second’s pause had given the Jedi a chance to fire back and Mairhar went spinning back, and hit her, knocking her over. His blood soaked her clothing. 

She looked up terrified, her face white. The hooded Jedi turned towards her and lifted his blaster, then paused. One hand went down to his side and lifted a lightsaber, which he switched on – then dropped. 

_That’s no JEDI! He doesn’t know how to use that!_ She gasped understanding that whoever the assassin was, her death was going to be blamed on the Order. 

The impact of a blaster bolt hit the framework of the door, melted the metal and she ducked. 

The rescuer popped up and fired again. The bolt knocked the Jedi attacker off his feet, sending his blaster flying across the deck to the door near where Mon Mothma was. A second shot knocked him out.

After a second or two to catch her breath, Mothma realized she heard the sound of boots. She rose to her knees as the stranger came through the doorway, his blaster held ready. 

She was terrified. A lifetime of diplomatic service hadn’t prepared her for this. Who was this stranger?

“What the hell is this about?’ he finally asked having satisfied himself that she was the only living being in the room. “What did the Jedi want here? Who are you?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing!” she countered, trying to control her voice as he looked down his blaster sight at her. “What – why did you do that?”

He stared at her for a second, and then warily let the muzzle sink. “They nearly hit me on the way down. Then I saw they were Jedi. The Chancellor has outlawed them. They’re enemies of the Republic. What did they want with you?”

“Enemies… I guess, they are now,” she clambered to her feet, feeling slightly dizzy. “But are you sure they’re Jedi?”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Jedi don’t use blasters,” she said simply. 

He stared at her, then at them. It took three strides to get to the body of the second intruder, his head still hooded. He pulled the cloth back to reveal the man’s face, then pointed to the dropped lightsaber. “There.”

Mon Mothma came to the door. “Yes, but he dropped it. Since when do Jedi drop lightsabers?”

He frowned, and then crossed to the other body. Rolling him over, the hood fell back. It was the same face. In fact, the two Jedi were identical. 

“Brothers?” the rescuer asked in puzzlement. “Twins.”

“Clones,” Mothma said leaning on the jamb. “The Republic’s clone troopers. He – “

“Why here?” he interrupted. “Who are you?”

She took a good look at him, noting the cut of his sleek jacket, the trim pants and his sandy hair. He had the look of a young man out for the night to enjoy himself – but armed. She squinted There was an insignia on the sleeve of the coat but she couldn’t make it out. Some kind of military officer? What was that accent? He didn’t look much older than she was. 

“I must call Corsucant’s security – oh, no!” she gasped and pointed. He looked around, his eyes widening.

The building’s rotation had turned around to the point where she could see the landing area of another Senator. Men ran across the landing area, wearing the cloaks of the Jedi. Blasters fired and she thought she could hear screams. It had to be her imagination. The apartment was too far away for the sounds to carry.

Both stared in sheer disbelief, and then their gazes met. “I’m Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila,” she stated, trying to sound as self-assured as she usually was. Her voice sounded thin in the cold night air. “Will you help me?”

“I’m Second Lieutenant Crix Madine of the Corellian naval ship, the Nadia,” he replied, his voice instantly becoming more formal. “I think you aren’t safe here, Senator.”

She watched as the two supposed Jedi burst into the other apartment. The Senator would be dead in seconds as she would have been if not for the Corellian officer opposite her. “I…I don’t know what to do, Lieutenant.”

He glanced around. “Well, my captain would tell me that I shouldn’t have gotten involved in the first place, but since I did, let’s go somewhere safer.”

She nodded. “Where?”

“I don’t know. Give me a second.”

She turned to pick up her white wrap and caught his frown. “What?”

“You’re going to stand out in that color no matter where we go,” he said bluntly. “Do you have anything else?”

She shook her head as she pulled the identi-key from her wrap and jammed it inside her formal gown, which, she suddenly noticed was stained with Mairhar’s blood. 

“Never mind, I’ve got something in the flyer,” Madine grasped her arm and pulled her towards the air car. For a second she wondered if she should be doing this, then something else caught her gaze. A HoloNet camera had recorded the other attack. _It had been filmed? Was my attack been recorded? Why?_

He pointed, “There’s a box there, take out that wrap and put it on. Get rid of that hair thing – they’ll probably be able to track you through it. You’ve got electronics in it?” She shook her head. “Never mind, it’s unique. They’ll recognize you. Dump it.”

She smiled and tossed off the metal headdress. It had always given her a headache. She pulled out the wrap and saw it was a coat of turquoise and blue gauze with ties on each side seam. The cloth was almost transparent. 

“For your girlfriend?” she asked, holding it up. 

His ears went red. “I bought it for… my sister.”

“Ah,” she said, wrapping it around her and climbing in. “A lucky sibling. Isn’t it a bit lightweight for Corellian winters?”

He maneuvered the air car off the platform. “At least it covers all that white,” he muttered with a hint of a grin. 

They swirled down and into a stream of traffic. Cramming her head, Mon Mothma saw that the fake Jedi were heading for her apartment probably to complete their mission. If her attack had been recorded, then they’d know she was alive – and follow them.

She asked urgently, “Where are we going?”

He shook his head. “I’m a visitor here. You’re the Senator. Where should we go?”

“I want to see – go over towards there,” she said pointing across the city towards where Padme’s apartments were. “Other Senators live in the those apartments.”

“They might be under attack, Senator.”

“I know. But I know one place that might be safe. Senator Amidala’s apartments.”

*******

Captain Raymus Antilles met Organa in front of the Naboo cruiser. It was sleekly silver and reflected both their worried faces. No one else was around in the hanger bay.

“Antilles,” Organa asked crisply. “What would it take to put damage into that ship?”

Antilles looked surprised for just a second, and then hid it. “It's possible, sir – “

“I want it to look like there was damage that could cause… an electrical back-up. A flare that would kill someone at the controls,” Organa said, his tone cold and formal. “In fact, that is just what has happened, Captain, to Senator Amidala.”

“Yes, sir.” Antilles stiffened and saluted, and turned only to stop when Organa’s hand gripped his shoulder. 

“It must withstand any kind of examination, Raymus. The Emperor will probably demand an explanation.”

“The Separatists…” Antilles said, the implications starting to dawn on him. “They attacked her ship – “

“And we arrived too late,” Organa replied. “Everyone was killed – the Senator, everyone. Her ‘droids were also lost to the electrical discharge. Make it look real.”

“So that even Captain Typho is convinced,” Antilles filled in. Amidala’s personal bodyguard was tenacious to a fault. Antilles wondered where Typho had been this time; and what he was going to live with now that his charge and his duty had died. He would have assumed he was at fault, and Antilles suspected that Typho would be wrong. There was more afoot here including those two Jedi that were hiding in the guest quarters. He didn’t want to know the details. Jedi and Alderaani politics were not his business. “That will take some doing, my lord.”

“That is why I am leaving it to you, Captain,” Organa said with an edge. “The only person on that ship was Senator Amidala. And she is dead in an accident.”

Antilles knew that now his place in the Royal household was absolutely secure – if he ever needed that assurance. He wouldn’t even mention this trip to his wife or his newborn baby boy. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Get started.” Organa swept out knowing Antilles would do the job properly. 

***********

Circling around Padme’s towers, Mon Mothma pointed out the landing platform. When they were challenged, she flicked on the hologram communicator. “Captain Typho?”

After a second, Typho appeared. His expression was bland which instantly set her instincts off. This wasn’t the same man who had called her, what an hour before? “Senator?”

“I need your help.”

“I’m sorry, Senator, but the apartments are sealed on the orders of the Emperor,” he said stolidly. 

“Sealed? Naboo has been in touch – “

“My government has been informed that the Senator is… has… passed away,” and his hard exterior cracked for a second showing intense pain. Then the façade returned. “They have sealed the apartments until the time of mourning is passed.”

Mon Mothma gasped. “Dead?”

“Yes, Senator, so I’m told,” Typho said with a touch of warning. “The Emperor’s guards will arrive momentarily.”

She nodded. “I will go to the Senate myself for help. Thank you, Captain.”

He bowed his head, and the hologram dissolved. 

Madine looked over at her. “Well, that’s no good. What now? The Senate?”

“I don’t think I’d be welcomed,” she said bleakly. “I’m alive.” An instant later she regretted saying her unguarded thoughts. 

The Corellian glanced at her with open curiosity as he steered the air car back into the traffic. “Well, I guess there’s one place I might take you that’ll be safe.”

“Safe? Nowhere in the diplomatic complex is safe,” she murmured, her gaze at the passing cars. “I’d wager even my office isn’t protected any longer.

“I’m sure that’s true,” he agreed. “So, I’m going to take you home.”

**************

The wrecked ship was ready. They’d had to launch it, then blow holes in it to make it look realistic, and, during his sleep, Organa had had a nightmare that he was blowing holes in Padme herself. . He didn’t realized how hard it was to crack a Naboo craft. The broken bodies of two of Organa’s ‘droids were added for realism. 

Padme’s corpse had been prepared as well. People did not die of electrical shock without any visible signs, and though he could probably say that he’d prepared her for burial, the suspicious of mind had to be assuaged. Luckily, the grim task had been left to the ‘droids, and the voluminous gowns she’s worn for the last few months to hide her pregnancy would prevent further investigation. . 

When the Alderaani starcruiser finally emerged from hyperspace over Naboo and answered its defense system, all was ready for the lie.

Using the highest security diplomatic channels, he called Queen Apailana of Naboo. The young woman’s face was grave but then again he’d never known her to smile. She’d been elected only a few years before, and the years of war had rested heavily on her. Padme had been more than her representative to the Imperial Senate; she’d been a mentor that Apailana needed. 

“Viceroy Organa,” the queen said gravely. “I am glad that you have arrived safely.”

“Thank you, madam. I’m afraid you will not be pleased with what I’m bringing here.”

“Senator Amidala?” Organa stiffened in surprise. _How does she know?_ “I was informed of her death by the…Chancell—“ she stumbled over the title, “the Emperor. He says the Jedi killed her, Viceroy. Is it true?”

Organa hesitated, rapidly absorbing her comment. The Jedi? Was that who Palpatine was blaming for all this? It made sense in a political sense. The Jedi had supposedly perpetuated a coup against Palpatine, which caused the creation of the Empire. Amidala had openingly favored the Jedi and appeared numerous times on the media HoloNet in their company. Padme’s ‘murder’ would be cement the opinion on Naboo that the Jedi were evil. Damn Palpatine! He’d taken the initiative. “We found her ship, your Majesty, attacked by someone. I assumed they were Separatists.”

“Palpatine says he has firm proof that the Separatist leaders are dead. Our armed forces are moving in already on their systems enforcing the will of the Republic—Empire.” She corrected herself carefully. “When I was told by the Chancellor’s aide that Padme was dead, I was shocked. Have you heard of the others?”

“Others?” Organa said sharply. “Other senators?”

“Yes, several on Coruscant. Even Senator Mon Mothma was attacked.”

“Mon Mothma? Why?” he asked, his instincts alive. “Chandrila is a peaceful planet!”

Apailana shrugged, a movement barely perceptible in the formal clothing of a Naboo queen. “Randomly chosen, I assume. No one on Coruscant has any idea of where she is.”

Organa didn’t let his disquiet show. He hoped that Mon Mothma was alive but if she was being interrogated – then he hoped she was dead for the sake of the plan. Actually, he hoped she hadn’t done anything rash – but she was no longer the firebrand he’d met a decade before. She now thought before she acted. He crossed his arms and hoped for the best. He would have to get the full story from Mothma when she surfaced. “She was a voice of reason in the Senate – “

“We must discuss the Imperial Senate, Viceroy,” Apailana replied carefully. “It has changed since the end of the war. You will stay for Queen Amidala’s funeral?”

He bowed his head. “It would be an honor to attend.”

“Excellent. That will give us time to speak outside of the ceremonies,” the queen said. “I look forward to your arrival.”

“My captain will arrange for the return of her body and the ship. I will stay at our embassy, your Majesty.” She nodded and the hologram vanished. 

*******

Mon Mothma looked forward to hearing Lieutenant Madine’s explanation of her presence. The air car had been skillfully flown to the area that was owned by the Corellian embassy. The business-oriented Corellians had extensive docks where their commerce flowed but there were several military docks. 

The deck officer challenged their air car. “Identification.”

“Lieutenant Madine with Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila,” Madine said with a touch of challenge – and amusement – in his voice. 

The radio was silent for a second, then the officer asked, “Again, please?”

“Parenat, this is Madine. I have a Senator here who needs refuge from assassins,” Madine said, then grinned at Mon Mothma, who’d put her hand over her mouth, hiding her amusement. “Can you route me up to the captain?”

“I have already informed him of your arrival, Lieutenant. He says you should land on the deck 14F and take your guest to the holding area.”

“Yes, sir,” Madine answered automatically, and steered the air car into the restricted space. Both noticed two fighters rising to escort them in. 

“Is that your ship?’ she asked, pointing at a sleek triangular ship seated to one side. She didn’t recognize the design. 

He nodded. “The Nadia. It’s our newest. We’re showing it to clients here on Coruscant.”

“I’m sure the Emperor will be interested,” she said eyeing the impressive weaponry on its sides. The Nadia would be a deadly enemy. 

“I’m told that he’s already commissioned replacements for the ones destroyed in the latest battles,” Madine said. “A very large order for the space docks.”

“Very large,” she agreed. I wonder how long it will take for the docks to be taken over by the Empire. Either that or some other kind of control. Palpatine has the military, the Senate, the will of thousands of systems – we’ve lost…for now. The Emperor will tax all members in the name of security; and everyone will pay, pay, and pay. 

They disembarked into a crowd of Corellian guards who held their blasters ready but didn’t look overtly hostile. The holding area wasn’t very large but had a bench where she could sit down, still swathed in the cloak, and rest. Madine talked with several of the guards, and then stepped into the next room to return with a glass of water, which he handed to her. “The captain’s on his way.”

Her hands were shaking, she noticed with shock, as water spilled on her fingers. Unobtrusively, he steadied the glass. “Thank you,” she murmured

“The first time I was in a fight, I shook for an hour later,” he said softly as he sat down. “It doesn’t get easier with more experience.” 

She flicked her gaze to his face surprised by his confession, then gave a small smile, bowing her head. His attempt to be reassuring was awkward. “I hope not to have such an experience again.” But I probably will. I have to learn to use a weapon. I can’t be helpless any more. “Thank you, Lieutenant. I hope you have fewer battles.”

He grinned. “Now that we’ve got peace that might just happen!” 

Through the doorway, she saw the guards stiffen as if something was happening and she saw the guns on the warship shift as if tracking something. Madine tensed, then relaxed. 

“False alarm?” she asked.

“There would be a lot of noise if it was an attack. No noise, so it’s probably the officers,” he said, wiping his damp fingers on his pants and rising. 

It wasn’t a minute later that the captain walked in, flanked by two others, a man and a woman. The stocky man stared at her for a second, then stood slightly straighter. “Senator Mon Mothma.”

“Captain.” She realized that she didn’t know his name. She rose. 

His gaze shifted reprovingly to Madine, then back to her. “I’m Captain Bryce of the Nadia. Our representative to the Senate has ordered that we extend you all courtesies due to another member.”

She felt Madine stiffen in surprise before he resumed his attention stance. Why surprise? I guess he didn’t expect me to be given unlimited acceptance. “Thank you, Captain Bryce.”

“He has also suggested that we take you aboard the Nadia until morning. He would be here himself but it’s dangerous out tonight.”

“As I discovered,” she remarked dryly. “I approve of his security measures.”

“He would like to speak to you as soon as possible,” Bryce said. “I have asked my second, Officer Podoj, to provide some other clothing.” His gaze dropped to the gauze robe and the bloodstained clothing beneath it, and then flicked to Madine whose expression, Mothma saw, was set in stone. “Are you wounded, Senator?”

She laid her hand for a fraction of a second on Madine’s arm. “He saved my life when I was attacked. The blood is from one of my bodyguards.”

“I look forward to hearing his report,” Bryce commented. “Would you like to accompany, Officer Podoj? She’ll be your escort on the Nadia.” The woman officer stepped forward. 

Mothma wondered if she should go along with this. Then again, the Corellians and Chandrillians weren’t at war. The systems were quite dependent on each other, for trade. Corellia wasn’t particularly fond of the Chancellor – no, Emperor – but they hadn’t joined the Petition of Two Thousand. She should be safe for the night. And where else would I go? “Thank you, Captain.” She followed the officer out to the ship. 

Behind her, Bryce eyed Madine who was still at attention. “I thought you were on leave for the night, Lieutenant?”

“I was, sir.”

“At ease. And you come back with a Senator?”

“She needed help.” Madine quickly explained what happened, leaving out any speculations on the identities of the Jedi and Senator Amidala’s apartments. Finally, he concluded, “If they hadn’t cut me off, sir, I wouldn’t have noticed their presence in the stream.”

“So, you took on two Jedi by yourself because you got cut off?” Bryce said incredulously. “I’ll remember not to get in your way.”

“Yes, sir.”

Bryce snorted in amusement. “Well, you’re a risk taker, Madine, but tonight, you may have done quite well, quite well indeed. The Senator, our Senator, was impressed by your initiative and approved of what you did. Now, we have to provide enough security to keep her safe for the next several days.”

“Several days?”

“The Emperor has initiated martial law between dusk and dawn on the area around the Senate. There will be no more flying without proper authorization.”

“I had – “ 

Bryce held up his hand cutting off Madine’s protest. “I know you did,” he said. “But not for the next several days. What were you thinking with that cloak?”

Madine reddened slightly. “We needed to cover all that white, sir.”

“That cloak is for a courtesan from Itabian!”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you think she knows?”

“No sir.”

“Well, I’m sure that she’ll find out someday but not from me.” Bryce sighed and looked around, then dropping his voice, “There were other assassinations tonight, Lieutenant.” 

“We saw, sir,” Madine replied. “The Jedi attacked another Senator – “

“Don’t ever think that the Jedi were involved,” Bryce said angrily. “I heard that they’re dead. All over the galaxy, they’re dead.” 

Madine frowned. “The attackers wore Jedi robes – “

“Probably taken from the dead. I – my brother was a Jedi. I know he’s dead. He was killed on Corellia in front of… a… ,” Bryce said, his tone going numb. “Killed by his own men.”

“I…I’m sorry, “ Madine said awkwardly. 

“Forget this,” Bryce said warningly. “You saved a Senator from attackers. You are to be commended. Come along – she’s waiting.”

\-------------------------------------------

“Viceroy, there’s a message,” Antilles’ hologram said to Organa as the man sat his desk, his arms full of the baby, Leia. She gurgled and reached for his beard, and he laughed in sheer delight. “A transmission, sir.”

“From where?”

“Coruscant. It’s Senator Mon Mothma.”

Organa’s head went up alertly, his smile vanishing. “One second.” He held out the child and his assistant took her. Leia’s face creased in anger and she began to cry. “Take her to the nursery.”

“Yes, sir.” The white-clad girl left, the baby’s screams getting louder. 

Organa waited for the door to close before turning back. “Put it through, Captain.”

The transmission was skuzzy for a second, and then cleared up. Organa was taken aback. He’d never seen Mon Mothma quite so… informal. Her red hair ruffled as if she’d been caught in a wind and her close-fitting suit was blue with red trim. Even her usual tranquil expression was missing. _She’s in trouble._ “Senator?”

“Viceroy,” she said, “Many of the Senate are dead.”

“So, I heard,” he said warily. “You were attacked?”

Her smile was genuine. “Yes, but I was saved by a Corellian officer. I’m aboard the Nadia right now. It’s their new ship here on Coruscant.”

Organa absorbed this. That the Corellians had extended their protection to Mon Mothma was an intriguing change in their behavior. They avoided politics, doing everything on the basis of business. Rumor had it that they had even sold materials to the Separatists but the Jedi had proven that false. I wonder who started that slander. Palpatine? No matter, the Corellians had been scrupulously careful in their contracts ever since. “I’m glad that you’re safe, Mon. Queen Apailana said you had vanished.”

Mon Mothma shook her head, the blue hologram sparkling. “I kept quiet until we knew that it was safe. The Senate hasn’t finished counting the dead.”

He barely kept himself from flinching. “Did we know many?”

Mothma’s eyes flickered, enough to warn him that it was dangerous to go any further. “Too many.”

Palpatine’s work for sure. “I’m afraid that Padme was a casualty, Mon.”

She nodded. “It’s already been announced here. They blame the Jedi.”

“I know.” Both paused, and then started at the same moment. “I’ll be leaving Coruscant—“ “I’m here on Naboo—” They stopped, and then Organa waved for her to continue. 

Mon Mothma repeated, “I have been recalled for the moment, Bail. The government at home says that they want to a full report on the attack.”

“They’re closing your embassy?” Organa asked in surprise. 

She smiled, a bit wryly. “No, not for long. A temporary ambassador will probably be chosen.”

He knew that Mon Mothma’s family and training were part of the reason she’d been chosen for the position. Someone was behind this because her government knew that she could handle virtually everything. Including, now, an assassination attempt. “How will you return to Chandrila?”

Mothma laughed unexpectedly. “The Nadia. The Corellian ambassador has offered me safe passage, and my government accepted it. Even Palpatine blessed it – “

“As if — “ Organa started, then stopped, warned by her expression. Their communication was probably being monitored, he realized. 

“The Emperor says it is good that I will be safe,” she concluded. “We leave today.”

“You will always be welcome on Alderaan,” he said, his words embodying multi-meanings. “At any time. Come visit.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Viceroy.”

“Safe travel, Senator.”

The hologram dissolved, leaving Organa to wonder what exactly to do next. 

“I’m glad she’s safe,” Obi-Wan Kenobi’s voice broke into his reverie. “She always supported us.”

“She’s under observation, obviously,” Organa replied. “But to have the Corellians to give her protection is unexpected.”

“They’re very impulsive people at times,” Kenobi said settling into a chair. “It would be interesting to know why they’ve done this. Lord Organa, Yoda and I have to leave.”

Organa nodded. “I understand. You are ready to take the boy, Luke, to Tatooine.”

Kenobi grinned a bit wryly. “Though the Obstet-‘droid has had to show me more than once how to take of him. Taking care of babies wasn’t part of my training at the Temple.”

“Learning new things keeps us young, Master,” Organa laughed. “Young Leia will be a gift that way. My wife is avidly awaiting my return.”

“With her parentage, Leia will keep you busy,” Kenobi agreed. “We’re coming up on Naboo.”

“I must speak with the Queen. Do you think that she will be willing to cross the Emperor?”

Kenobi held up his hand. “Don’t be rash, Viceroy. We must have time to raised the children.”

Organa thought, with a bit of exasperation that the Jedi thought of nothing but his Order. What about the galaxy? “I will be circumspect then.”

“Yes. Play Palpatine’s game and save yourself. When Leia is old enough – “

“She will be my heir when she comes of age. She will be Queen,” Organa said. “Until then my brother is heir.”

“Take care, Lord Organa,” Kenobi said standing up. Organa matched him. “Stay alive, train her – “

“Love her –“

Kenobi’s expression softened. “Yes, love her. Love is very important in the Force even though… it is forbidden to Jedi. Was forbidden. We must – Yoda and I must re-learn – we must find new ways. Don’t cross Palpatine. He’s too dangerous.”

Organa nodded. “I will follow your advice. Thank you, Master Kenobi.”

Kenobi smiled. “Obi-wan. You’ve earned the right to use it. And I want you to use it.”

“I’m honored… Obi-Wan.”

“Now,” Kenobi said, bridging the awkward moment, “we must leave.”

“Let me escort you to the ship.”

___________________________________________________________________

 

Mon Mothma had been invited to the bridge of the Nadia to see Chandrila grow large in the front window. 

The Corellians had been very hospitable and she’d enjoyed her time aboard. Watching the HoloNet transmissions had kept Mon Mothma informed on what was happening on Coruscant. The HoloNet droids had collected quite a bit on the assassinations, and she counted too many of the beings on the Petition to think it was just coincidence.

Now that she was on the verge of leaving, she regretted that she hadn’t seen much of Lieutenant Madine. She’d found out that he was a logistics officer but was considering going into the Corellian special forces. 

On one HoloNet transmission, she was unnerved to see herself and Madine taking off after the attack on her apartment, her flinging the robe around her as if it was a natural action. They’d named him her savior, which had led to Madine to being endlessly ribbed by his fellow officers. He’d avoided her ever since. He may never live it down. _I’ll certainly never live down that robe. She’d found out the truth from Podoj._

Mothma had accepted the offer of the other woman’s clothing, burning her bloodstained gown. She knew that she would have to make proper recompense to the officer once she got back to Chandrila. 

“Senator, we’re ready,” a familiar voice said beside her. 

She turned with a smile on her lips. “Lieutenant.”

Madine was sternly in control as was fitting since more senior officers surrounded them. “Senator.”

She had already thanked the officers so, just sending a regal nod to the captain, which Bryce returned, she left, Madine falling into step beside her. 

“I thought I wouldn’t have time to say good-bye,” she said.

“I asked to escort you to your ship,” he replied with reserve. 

“And your Captain -- “

“Refused but didn’t wish to make a scene on the command deck a moment ago.”

“So, you are doing what you want,” she remarked glancing at him for a second. “As you usually do from what I hear.”

He grinned. “Yes, ma’am.” 

They paused at the door to the hanger. A small Chandrila shuttle was there, several officials waiting for her, guarded by Corellian deck officers. 

“Take care, Senator,” he said softly. 

“Madine,” she said, putting her hand on his arm. “Remember what you saw in my apartment. The dead men – “

“The Jedi,” he corrected her. “The Emperor says that all the attackers were Jedi.”

“And you believe…” she asked, searching his expression for what he thought. 

His expression was non-committal. “I think there are very few Jedi who are that closely related. Two other Jedi were killed that night. They attacked the Corellian Senator but were shot down.”

“And…” 

“The men were identical to the ones in your apartment.”

She sighed, feeling tension seeping from her shoulders. “Then you believe – “

“I believe what I have to, Senator,” he said formally. 

Mon Mothma smiled. Maybe someday, he’d see through the lies. His mind was still open. “Come visit me on Chandrila, Lieutenant. Our entertainments aren’t as exciting as Itabian,” his ears reddened, “but we are a safe refuge.”

His gaze sharpened for a second at her comment, and offer, then he lifted her right hand, turned it inward and kissed her palm, an intimate movement that surprised, then slightly shocked her. “Stay safe, Senator.” He stepped back and stiffened to attention. 

Speechless, she turned and walked towards her people whose faces brightened at her appearance. Her hand curved closed as if to hold the kiss from escaping. Come visit me, Madine. Please.

___________________________________________________________________

 

Organa stood on the stairs near the doors of the mausoleum watching the end of the cortege move inside He knew that the time of mourning was important to the Naboo and that his impatience was out of place – but he needed to know what was going on with the Queen. 

He wasn’t sure if the Jedi were gone from his ship now or not. They may have decided to wait and watch the funeral or leave before it. Organa had said his farewells to Yoda and Kenobi, then escorted Padme’s body down to the planet.

The Naboo had taken it from him with all ceremony and he retired to the embassy to follow the news. Mon Mothma had safely arrived back on Chandrila. The galactic re-organization had started. The Emperor hadn’t been seen for days but his aides were highly visible. 

_It’s time to go back to Alderaan and see Breha._ He had sent a brief message to her, saying he was bringing back their adopted daughter, but he knew his wife was probably consumed with insatiable curiosity. They had been discussing a child; now she was a reality. The nursery will be ready for Leia. _I need to take her to safety._

The doors swung shut and the crowd thinned quickly. Surrounded by the guards, he returned to the embassy where the Ambassador gave him a message by hand. Organa scanned the writing. “I will leave immediately.”

“Your car is waiting,” the ambassador said. 

Twenty minutes later, Organa was in the private rooms of Queen Apailana. The young woman sat in the throne chair, two handmaidens to each side all in full funeral regalia. Organa bowed, and Apailana bowed back, equals greeting each other. 

“Tell me what happened,” she commanded. “Really what happened?"

Organa hesitated not knowing where she lay in this matter. “She died – “

“Not by the Jedi,” Apailana said, her tone flat. “Despite what the Emperor says.” He noticed that she was now using that title with more ease. “The embalmers guild is bound by their tradition of silence. What they know about Padme will stay here, Viceroy,” she said, her voice now filled with warning. “I know the truth about Senator Amidala… as you do.”

“I can’t speak of it,” he said. He realized she meant she knew of the pregnancy – and the missing children. Did she know they were alive? Did she want to know? “It is too much right now.”

“Naboo supports the First Galactic Empire, Lord Organa. We have lost enough in the war.”

He nodded. Naboo wouldn’t support any type of rebellion, at least, not now. She won’t ask about the children. Good. “I understand, your Majesty.”

“Have you seen the Emperor’s new assistant?” she waved her hand and a hologram came to life. Palpatine stood beside a helmeted man dressed in leather, cape, and boots – all in darkest black. “He is in charge of the military.”

“I see…” Organa replied, studying the hologram. “Who is he?”

“He’s called Darth Vader.”

“A new aide.”

She nodded, the tangled strings of dark pearls chiming. “Yes. I hope he concentrates on the Separatist worlds, not the inner.”

“I agree. Thank you, Your Majesty for this time.” He bowed again.

“Thank you for bringing her home,” she said, her tone slipping from the formal to the personal. The despair showed through. “Be careful, Viceroy. Have a safe trip home.”

______________________________________________________________________

 

Palpatine stared out over the glittering night skies of Coruscant and felt very satisfied. 

He’d watched the funeral of Padme Amidala with a smile on his lips. That was a loose end taken care of. How had Bail Organa found her? Some day he’d find out, but for now, he could relax. The spokeswoman of the Petition of Two Thousand, the wife of the former Anakin Skywalker, was dead, and Darth Vader would never forgive himself. 

The Separatist worlds were next. There was no fight left in the Trade Federation ever since their droid army had been deactivated. Vader was learning how to use his new body armor. Soon he would hunt down any Jedi who might have escaped including his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. They’d found Yoda’s cape but not a body – but Darth Sidious could no longer feel the master in the Force. _He must be dead. I’d know it if he was alive._

Soon, soldiers from the human worlds would be recruited to take over from the Clones whose accelerated aging was beginning to show. Soon the military would be human. And easier to control than any non-humans. 

The Sith were in control again, and the Jedi destroyed. _Long live the Empire._


End file.
